Bloody Obsession
by 13tailed
Summary: I think my obsession with Jasper started on the day of my party at the Cullen's. So why is it that now Edward and Alice approve of him making me into a vampire and what exactly are they up to while they play chess!


**Bloody Obsession **

**A/N: This is for my best friend Becky. She requested this and girly, I hope you like it. YAY FOR JASPER AND BELLA! **

I think my obsession with Jasper started on the day of my party at the Cullen's. Nothing shows you care but by trying to maul me, not that I blame him. I'm accident prone, things like that are supposed to happen…right?

Now sitting here with Jasper, Edward, and Alice I was glad Edward couldn't read my thoughts. If he knew them…I don't think Jasper would be alive right now; not that he already is, but you get my point. Edward and Alice got up, announcing that they had a chess match to get to, which would take ages. It just left Jasper and I sitting there in an awkward silence until I made a move to get up. "I'm going to—"

Jasper spoke then, "Wait, sit back down."

I sat down, glancing at Jasper, noticing his eyes were a dull black. Nervously I asked, "Anything you need?"

Jasper fidgeted around in his seat, "Look, I know how feel towards me. It's quite obvious seeing how I can sense it. I'm here to make you an offer…"

I raised my eyebrow. "What kind of an offer?"

"One that will benefit both you and I. Look, you want me right? Right, I can practically feel it radiating off of you. Also, you want to be changed into a vampire. I'm a vampire; I can change that very easily."

I scoffed. "So in exchange for a little bite I get that? Why are you agreeing to this? Don't you care about Alice?"

"I do, I love her to pieces, but I think you know as well as I do that those chess matches aren't _all_ about chess."

My mouth opened in a gasp, "You mean to say…ew, just ew."

Jasper laughed a beautiful, soft and musical laugh. "Well it can be amounted to what you're probably thinking about me. Plus, Edward and Alice knew that this would happen; they're okay with it. So…deal or no deal?" He held out his hand.

I took his hand and we shook on it. "Deal."

Jasper grinned, showing his ivory fangs. "Good. You want to...now?"

Biting my lip, I nodded. "Sure."

Jasper pulled me up off the couch and slung me on his back. "Hold on spider monkey." We flew through the house and ended up in a dark room. Jasper flicked on a light and I gasped. This room was so…normal. Book and CD's were strewn about the room in a careless manner. To an outsider Jasper would appear as if he were a normal teenager. Jasper sat me down on a couch in the middle of the room. "You know it'll hurt right?"

"I know."

Jasper brushed my hair out of my eyes and brushed a kiss to my forehead. "Once I start there's no going back."

"I know."

"Well as long as you know that." He pressed a furious, demanding kiss to my lips, letting out a feral growl as my arms looped around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist, pulling us closer.

He shoved off my jacket and kissed down my neck. I braced myself for the bite, but Jasper paused. "Relax," he murmured against my neck.

I relaxed some and said, "Just bite me already!"

"As you wish."

Fangs sank into my neck I didn't feel a thing. Pulling away from Jasper I looked around myself. Poking my neck I said, "Where's the burn?!"

Jasper shrugged and looked clueless. "No idea…"

That's when I pieced it all together. Me having an attraction to Jasper; Edward and Alice having extra-curricular chess time, them not caring what Jasper and I did. Why this was all a dream!

Shoving Jasper away I ran down the stairs into the dining room where Edward and Alice both sat. Smacking them both I yelled, "That's for not being yourselves in my dream!"

Then I woke up gasping. Edward had his arm around me, worry evident in his eyes. "Are you okay Bella?"

Shaking my head I laid it back on his chest and said, "Weird dream."

"Care to elaborate?"

I shook my head once more and attempted to go back to sleep. "Not really."

His hands stroked my hair as I feel back into dreamland. "I would give anything to read your mind sometimes."

Mumbling, "No you wouldn't." I then blacked out.


End file.
